User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 2
Yountoryuu: Chapter 615 Prediction Hey! Would you please comment and rate on my prediction? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_615_Prediction Thanks Yountoryuu Daz Bones Controversy SeaTerror and JapaneseOPfan are getting into what is going to be an all out edit war on Daz Bones' page. Do you think I should lock the page until they get things sorted out between them?DancePowderer 01:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I actually went ahead and locked it since there is no activity on the page at the moment. I figure it is better to lock it now, when they're still relatively calm about the matter than during the middle of the edit war when they're at each other's throats. I figure if I locked it then that they would just get pissed at me too. I see it as pre-damage damage control.DancePowderer 02:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Heh heh, I guess I'm still getting used to the position. I already told JapaneseOPfan about it and told her to tell SeaTerror, that way they would actually strike up a conversation instead of just ignoring each other.DancePowderer 03:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and way to sound like a cop when telling them about the page lock. "I got a call about a disturbance", interesting way to go about informing someone of a page lock, lol.DancePowderer 03:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I am really sorry, please don't get mad at me. I tried to resolve things in a polite way, but maybe my wording was bad. You see, I add things like "I may sound rude" or "Sorry" to not enrage other editors, but after all, I haven't even been here for a month, and I guess I don't know how to handle things correctly. I admit my mistake; sorry again, but I just don't want things to get too complicated, so... yep. Also note the fact that since I already gave out all my evidence on the Daz B. thing, I can't really debate SeaTerror anymore; in other words, I have nothing to state in his talk page. I don't want to hurt peoples' feelings/pride, so I don't usually debate too far unless I have a lot of evidence. Please forgive me, I'll be careful from now and on. JapaneseOPfan 04:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Move Would you move Kikyou to Kikyo? --Klobis 06:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Chatroom/Chatbox? So, Yountoryuu asked me if it was possible to have a chatbox for the wiki. I think the idea might be nice, but I wanted to ask me fellows their opinion too. Here's his original blog post considering the idea. YazzyDream Talk OnePiece ★ 02:35,2/16/2011 Devil Fruit Infobox voting? Good day Yatanogarasu, You probably followed the discussion concerning the color schemes of Devil Fruits. I believe people said what they had to say and a voting might be the way to go now. What do you think? Jinbe 17:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Category Hello, you know, as renaming a category is a very simple and repetitive task, you should typically use a bot to do it! Have you an objection to me writing it? sff9 (talk) 11:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's not really a function of the wikia, rather an external program that acts as a normal user, but is able to do repetitive tasks without any effort. Look at this presentation on WP. In our case, the bot only has to list pages in Category:Villains, and for each page, to replace the category tag by "Category:Antagonists", so that's quite simple to program. I'll give it a try, I just wanted to check whether you had an objection (such as "No, I like to do it by hand", who knows!). sff9 (talk) 18:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, that's right, didn't think of it... Yeah I'll make it change those! sff9 (talk) 09:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Shelly I've added shelly and tonjit to the foxycrewmembers template. Tonjit turned out pretty fine, but shelly.. got kind of uneven. Can you help me fix it? Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 21:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Haki Problems I think we lock-up the Haki page for good : I frequently see names such as Zoro , Sanji , etc in the list :: and can i remove Beckman and Jozu from the list ?: I dont think their part was mentioned ! { I have posted the same in other admins' talk-pages }Roranoa zoro 00:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :: But I think we can explain Jozu and Beckman's case in any way :: Something like Speed and may be a DF ,etcRoranoa zoro 00:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh! come-on : Jozu might have been too fast even for Croc's reflexes ( hope u are understanding what i'm telling ) :: we dont know :: anyone of us might be right ( Sorry if I do sound rude ! )Roranoa zoro 01:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So, Should we keep 'em on the page or not ?Roranoa zoro Thanks !Roranoa zoro 01:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Look here Forum:Literary Technique pages: restore Literary Techique You should had never deleted Plot Twist, Cliffhanger, Flashbacks, Archetype, Timeskip and Literary Techiques. You have to restore them or I will have to re-create them Joekido 07:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That is not a good way to put up an arguements. This is One Piece Encyclopedia were we explore everything abot One Piece, just the plot. And you said you saw any wikia have this? You have never seen THIS: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Literary_techniques, http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Coincidence http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Irony http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Juxtaposition http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Archetype http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Plot_twist http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cliffhanger http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flashbacks Hell I could list more examples "But.. But dude, This is not Lost wikia...." It does not matter. If they can have it, why not we? Joekido 07:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :) Bot flag discussion Hello, please consider participating in this discussion about flagging the bot. sff9 (talk) 01:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Lit. Technique Pages Joekido seems pretty adamant about getting the literary technique pages back, and to be perfectly honest I wasn't completely against them in the first place. I made a few conditions that would have to be met if he wants to bring them back. It's on the forum he made. It would be a big help if you voiced your opinion on it, and then maybe we could discuss the conditions separately on our talk pages. I think they are pretty reasonable but feel free to say otherwise, if you want the pages back that is. Your assistance in this would be a big help. Thanks.DancePowderer 06:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: More for PX-Bot Of course, no problem. While we're at it, there are several category naming inconsistencies dealing with singular/plural: generally categories grouping characters/organizations/objects/etc. have a plural name (e.g. "Pirates", "Organizations", "Plants"...), but some have a singular name: "Race", "Animal", "Human", "Wotan", "Zombie", "Devil Fruit", "World Noble", and so on. Plus, there are plurals that I think are due to misspellings: "Marines Locations", "Marines Organizations", "Marines Ships", and "Marines Technology", should be "Marine XXX"; and I guess "One-shots Characters" should be "One-shot Characters". If you agree that they should be renamed as well, I'll first make a list of all renamings for you (and the other editors) to check whether I'm getting it right, and run the bot afterwards. sff9 (talk) 22:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you're welcome. It's not that hard, and it actually entertains me. I'll need a little time though; is it urgent? Can it wait a couple of days? :Also, by the way, as a bureaucrat, are you allowed to edit blog comments, such as this one? :sff9 (talk) 23:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, that's kinda strange... Whatever. sff9 (talk) 00:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, actually I asked this, because there are several of those blog comments on the . No big deal. sff9 (talk) 00:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll add it to the list. sff9 (talk) 09:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) images Hey, I see that u manage to get some images from manga that have no text in the caption boxes : Where do u get 'em from ? 04:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I see : thanx 4 the reply ! 04:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Literary technique poll biased Hey, there is no agreement on the poll now. It's doubly biased towards deletion. Haven't you read my proposals? If we want the matter to be settled once and for all, you need to take those remarks into account, otherwise the vote will be spoiled! You seem to act as if you refused to discuss, that's annoying coming from an admin. If you don't agree, please explain why, and take remarks in consideration, don't just ignore them! sff9 (talk) 19:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Phew! I'm so relieved! Sorry if I seemed aggressive, I tried not to, but it's hard for me to stay cool-headed when I begin to suspect my interlocutor of refusing discussion. Sorry to have suspected you then, and thanks a bunch for being accomodating. :As for "Plot twist", we'll see when the poll ends. We're not gonna spend time trying to discuss it, whereas all pages may remain deleted! :sff9 (talk) 22:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yatan, I don't believe you ever set a deadline for when voting ends? Might want to write that down, so it doesn't get too confusing. Btw, how about merging Arabasta Rebellion with Operation Utopia? Jabra/Jyabura Since you're the one who moved it, please explain to me why you made Jyabura Jabra? [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 01:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Event Deletions I say we merge them all with the respective arc pages. They are still relevant and should be kept in some way or another. 21:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. But remind me, where did "Banaro Incident" first show up? Was it a chapter or a databook? I can't remember. 22:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Why are my Edits on the Mizu Mizu No MI page being deleted? There is nothing there and I want to add some information on it. Yountoryuu: 617 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_617 Could you please comment and rate? Yountoryuu